Dreams and Midnight Confessions
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: Trip and T'Pol share a dream.


Dreams And Midnight Confessions

By: bluetiger

Rating: NC-17

Summary: My entry for the June word challenge 'Midnight Confessions'

Author's Note: Thanks to Aquarius for starting these up again. My first foray into NC-17

T'Pol walked toward the large canvas structure. She quietly pulled the flap aside and stepped into the shadows unnoticed. Inside she observed a large round platform with brightly painted animals on brass poles. The bulk of these animals appeared to be equines.

Moving slowly around the perimeter of the platform, T'Pol could hear the sound of tools clanking and someone softly humming. There were large work lights set up near the center of this circular construction. Upon closer inspection, T'Pol could see a young man dressed in jeans and a grease-stained blue tee shirt. He was hunched over working on the engine of this strange device. As T'Pol watched, a woman entered the structure through the same opening she had just used.

The woman appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, with chin length blond hair. She was wearing a tank top and soft ruffled print skirt. Easing over to the young man, she tapped his shoulder, causing him to bump his head. He turned and seeing the woman broke into a huge grin. T'Pol inhaled sharply. While he was no more than twenty, it was definitely her Trip.

"Marybeth, what are you doing here so late?" Trip asked pulling out the ear pieces and turning off his music player.

She smiled, "It took me longer than I thought it would to pack up my Kiosk, so I thought I'd see if you had this thing winterized and locked down. Since you're headed home tomorrow to spend the week with your family, I wanted to say goodbye."

Trip stood, wiping his hands on a rag and reached for the woman, "I'm about done here. Why don't we take my car out to the point, we can park and stare at the moon?" He wiggled his eyebrows causing the woman to laugh.

She put her hands up, holding him at arms length, "Hold on grease monkey, you're not getting near me in that filthy shirt."

Stripping the shirt off, Trip held out his hands, "Better?"

"Yes in fact," Marybeth replied with a smile, moving into his arms.

As T'Pol watched the couple kiss, she realized that far from being jealous, she was aroused by the sight. She knew that she was going to watch this scene play out to its conclusion.

Trip felt Marybeth opening the front of his jeans. She wasn't surprised that he had no underwear on. This had been a 'commando' summer and she was well aware of that fact.

He felt a warm hand wrapping around his already hardening penis. Trip moaned in pleasure as after a few strokes, Marybeth eased to her knees and took him into her mouth. As she worked him to a state of bliss the only coherent thought he could come up with was, 'damn she's good at that'.

Marybeth released Trip from her mouth and stood causing Trip to give a slight whimper.

"I have an idea. Turn this thing on."

Looking more than a little befuddled, Trip asked, "What?"

"The carousel silly, turn it on."

Trip was panting but turned to obey the request. After starting the motor the lights came on and the carousel began to turn and play a jaunty little tune.

Turning back toward the woman, Trip saw she was twirling her panties on her right index finger. "I don't think I need these right now." With that Marybeth flipped them off her finger, turned and began to walk among the horses.

She stopped in front of a large white horse that had a long wide saddle. "This will do nicely I think."

Marybeth grabbed the brass pole, threw her leg over the horse, and slid far forward in the saddle. "Care to join me?" She smiled at the stunned young man.

"Hell yeah."

Trip swung up behind her. She immediately began to rub and grind against his exposed erection using her grip on the pole for control. Marybeth placed her feet on the horse's built in footrest and lifted up. She glanced back at Trip to make sure he knew what she wanted. After quickly adjusting his pants to make sure he had freedom of movement, Trip lifted her skirt and guided his cock inside the beautiful woman.

At first he kept his hands on her hips letting Marybeth set the pace, gliding up and down on him with the added motion of the horse causing exquisite friction. Before long though, Trip felt the need to increase the pace. He wrapped his arms around her grabbing the pole for the leverage he needed to thrust. She turned her head to the side and he nibbled and licked her pointed ear as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts into the woman he loved.

T'Pol didn't know how, but she had suddenly gone from observer of this dream, to a participant.

"Oh T'Pol, I love you so much baby. You feel so good." Trip was moaning endearments into her ear.

Between the feel of Trip moving inside her and the rolling motion of the carousel horse, T'Pol was very close to orgasm. She could sense Trip also teetering on the edge. He began to thrust deeply and aggressively. Twisting slightly in his arms, T'pol licked from Trip's collarbone up to his earlobe. This action pushed them both over the brink of bearable pleasure and they came simultaneously. Each screamed out the name of the other.

Trip and T'Pol both sprang upright in their bed, each drenched in sweat.

"What the hell just happened?" Trip managed to pant out.

He could see that his wife of several weeks was also endeavoring to catch her breath.

T'Pol inhaled deeply trying to calm herself, "It would appear that you were having a dream. In the beginning I was watching events unfold and then became a part of it."

Trip gave a strained chuckle, "I'll say." He wrapped his arms around T'Pol and hugged her close, "Is this a common thing between bonded couples?"

"While I am hardly an expert, never having been bonded before, I believe that we will gain better control as the bond deepens." T'Pol remained silent for a while but Trip sensed that she had something on her mind. "Trip, may I ask you about your dream?"

"You can ask me anything Darlin', and I'm sure you've got questions but do you really want to do this in the middle of the night?"

"It will probably be some time before we can return to sleep."

Trip sighed, "Today when you and the Cap'n were meeting with the ambassador, me and Malcolm took a little walk around the city. There was a park and a group of Sandree children were riding something that looked very much like an Earth merry-go-round. Only I couldn't recognize any of the creatures the kids were riding." Trip smiled as he remembered the laughing children, "Ever since I saw the carousel today, I've had my mind on the summer that I worked for my uncle at his amusement park."

"I thought you were a member of Starfleet when you were twenty?"

"I was. I've told you already how Starfleet courted me right out of high school with the promise of admittance to MIT and my choice of all the best engineering schools available for additional degrees. I left home at seventeen, starting a long-distance relationship with my high-school sweetheart. She was my first love and we were together for almost three years. When she broke up with me, I was devastated and threw myself into my school work taking heavy loads of courses for two years not even taking any summers off. My family began to worry about me, so Mom convinced me to take leave time and spend a summer working for her brother at his park. I met Marybeth the second day I was there."

"You have told me before that you had three relationships that 'went bust'. Is this Marybeth one of them?"

"No, she was a teacher from Maine and created beautiful hand-made jewelry as a hobby. She rented a Kiosk in the park for the summer, selling her jewelry and living at the beach. Marybeth was eight years older than me and divorced. We became really good friends."

"Friends?"

"Okay, friends with benefits, but while we both knew this was just a summer thing, she helped me a lot at a turning point in my life. She was a special lady. Marybeth told me that to waste my brain would be criminal but that if I didn't learn to lighten up and enjoy the world on a daily basis I might not get the chance. She made me realize that you can't bury yourself in education or work at the expense of living in the moment."

"She sounds like a very intelligent woman."

"She was." Trip looked into his wife's eyes. "T'Pol, are you jealous of my relationship with Marybeth?"

T'Pol reached up and stroked his cheek, "Trip when we married I had no illusions that you were a virgin. It would be illogical to be jealous of a woman you had a relationship with before we ever met. In fact if she helped you as much as you say, I am grateful to her. She helped shape you into the man I love."

Trip smiled at his wife, "My logical Vulcan, has there ever been a woman like you?" He leaned in and gave T'Pol a passionate kiss.

When they parted T'Pol asked, "Did you ever see her again after that summer?"

Blushing Trip replied, "No, that night on the carousel was the last time we were ever together."

Suddenly T'Pol felt a great wave of sadness wash over her.

"About six months later, when I was back at school. I received a letter from Maine. Marybeth had died of a brain tumor and asked a friend to forward me the letter. She told me that she had known she didn't have long that summer. She wanted to thank me for the best summer of her life and told me if I got sad or cried for her, she'd come back and haunt me. She wanted me to remember what she told me and to get out and find the love of my life."

Trip gave T'Pol a squeeze and a little half smile.

"I have a confession to make to you husband, I am glad that I was able to share this memory with you. This remarkable woman should be remembered."

Trip laughed, "She would have liked you. Maybe she knew you were out there waiting for me."

T'Pol snuggled down into his side, "It is a comforting thought."


End file.
